


Baby Wyrm Shenanigans

by Firekittylol, Murderbirb



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Baby pk, F/F, F/M, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hornet is so confused, Idk ether, M/M, Somehow, Time Travel, and has anxiety, baby wyrms, in Wyrm form ofc, let the man sleep, pk is tired, please don’t ask me to explain, that happens, yah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firekittylol/pseuds/Firekittylol, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murderbirb/pseuds/Murderbirb
Summary: The baby version of PK’s Wyrm self somehow appears in the future and causes trouble
Relationships: Grimm/The Pale King (Hollow Knight), Hornet/Lace (Hollow Knight), The Pale King/White Lady (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

When the Pale king, who was now going by his real name, Idarius, heard that a Wyrm had been spotted outside of Dirtmouth he’d thought for certain that his mother had tracked him down. She was here to kill him and his children, and take this land for herself surely. Here to slay the child she had neglected for being small, born prematurely, and ill.   
  


Yet, when Hornet lead him to the Wyrm, he was shocked, not only by the fact that this Wyrm was clearly a baby, framed by the thick fur and externally small body, ~~no larger than the length of the Pale King’s arm,~~ but also by the fact that this tiny Wyrm was awfully familiar.

Idarius stared, eyes wide in shock, “That.....that’s me....” they were a good 19 feet away from the tiny babe, but he recognized those pale scales and that slightly blue fur.   
  


“I’m sorry, what?” Hornet asked

”How?” He was more talking to himself than anyone around him, the little Wyrm must’ve hear the voices, or caught the scent, as they began to slither over to where the two bugs were.

They were both looking down at the little one now, it was clear that this baby Wyrm was starved, and hurt, dried blood caked their body. The little one had no eyes, it was navigating through smell, sound, and touch. They lifted their little head, searching for a scent, ~~so it had found them through sound.~~   
  


They hissed, moving away from the two, it was too small, to weak to fight them, so the little one opted to get away. They were still fast.   
  


It was Hornet who acted, crouching down and holding out a hand, “Hey there...” the little Wyrm hissed, “It’s okay. We’re not gonna hurt you.” The little one wasn’t buying it. 

They both smelled like Wyrms, the red one less so than the other, but they were adults! Adult Wyrms were always bad news.

”Are you hungry?” She asked, she went into the pocket in her cloak and pulled out some dried meat, holding it out for the little one, “I have food.”   
  


That got the little one’s attention, they were curious, the adults weren’t hurting them? And the red one made themself small, and offered food? They inched closer, making sure to sniff the air, they didn’t smell diseased meat, so they weren’t trying to poison them. Surely this was some trap.   
  


But they are hungry, and won’t make it without some kind of help, they are still bleeding after all. The little Wyrm moved closer and closer, cautious, and accepted the offered meat. But not without staring the two adults down first.   
  


Hornet went to pick the little one up, and they chirped out in pain, and surprise.

”I-it’s alright.” Idarius spike, having removed himself from his shock.   
  


The pale one understood them, but the red one didn’t. Well, the pale one did smell more like a Wyrm than the other, so they guessed it made sense.

They chirped at him.

”We’re friends, we’re going to help.” He said

Hornet looked at him, “So are we going to take them home? Or...” 

“We...don’t have much of a choice at this point.” He said

Hornet nodded, pulling the little Wyrm closer to her, and turned to head towards the palace, her father not far behind.

They little Wyrm supposed that maybe this wouldn’t be a bad thing.


	2. Baby Wyrm meets Hollow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all, :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaayyy, more baby Wyrm!

Hornet carried the little Wyrm to the palace, with her father following behind, and tried to be patient with the almost constant chirping. She understood that the little one must be in pain, but they could at least quiet down some.

Idarius seemed to be encouraging this as he talked to the little one as if he understood the chirps and clicks. She heard him tell the little one to watch their language a few times.   
  


Once they were at the palace she handed the little one off to a medic, who quickly went about making sure the little one got patched up. But the little Wyrm didn’t want to go with the stranger, they didn’t recognize that scent, or understand what they were saying! The little one chirped and squeaked until the pale one agreed to come with them, red had already walked away.

The medic took the to a bed and mayes the little one down, then went about getting what they needed to patch the little Wyrm up. Taking pointers from the former king so that they didn’t accidentally hurt the little one.   
  


It was around and hour later when Hollow came into the room, they had been looking for their father, wanting to know how things went at Dirtmouth. They saw the baby Wyrm laying on the medical bed, the little one lifted their head and chirped.

Idarius looked over at Hollow, “Oh hello, I didn’t see you there. Did you need something?”

Hollow looked at their father and signed, ‘ _just wanted to say hi,’_ they looked back at the little Wyrm, ‘ _who is that? Where did they come from?’_

The little one chirped at hollow, wanting to know the same thing, and squeaked when the medic picked them up and put them in a tub of warm water.

”Hollow, that is a baby Wyrm, Hornet and I found them in the outskirts of Dirtmouth, near the Howling Cliffs.” He explained, he brought his voice down to a mumbled whisper, “They are my past self, though I have no idea how they got here.” 

He didn’t realize that Hollow had heard that last part, ‘ _I’m sorry, what?_ ’   
  


“I-I don’t know.” He responded

The medic yelped, causing head to turn in their direction, the little Wyrm didn’t like water. They chirped and chirped, and splashed around.   
  


...

Maybe they were just having fun, that wooden tub would be like a small water pool to them.   
  


“Yach ne.” Idarius said, the little one listened, they didn’t want to anger an adult. [aprox translation: settle down]  
  


The medic finished cleaning off the blood and dirt, dried the little one off, and set to bandaging their wounds. They’d have to be carried around for a little while, until their underbelly healed.

They turned to the pale adult, they wanted to understand this weird language that the one who put them in the tub spoke. They’d have to use their psychedelic abilities for that though, and to use those they have to get close to the strangers. A risk they were willing to take.   
  
  


they put their tail on the medic’s hand, using their power to collect language information from the medic. Then chirped happily when they were done. For all the medic knew, they were thanking them for helping them get better.   
  


The medic gently pet their fluff.

‘ _Little you is very adorable._ ’ Hollow signed, ‘ _and playful._ ’

”Uhm? Thank you?” He said

the little Wyrm lifted their head again, that odd scent is still here. They chirped, and tired to use their foresight to see, but only got the blurry image of the pale adult, and a very tall thing before the vision faded out.

They moved about, to one, get away from the medic, they did not like being pet, and two, to get closer to the tall thing.   
  


they faced Hollow the best they could and chirped, Hollow held out a hand, which the little one sniffed. So the tall one was the source of that weird part Wyrm, part other things smell.   
  


Red had a similar scent, but it was less weird.   
  


they slithered onto Hollows hand, and up their arm. They would’ve gone down the tall’s other arm, but tall didn’t seem to have another arm. So they opted to curl around Hollow’s neck, but they were too small, and their tail hung off Hollows right shoulder while their head stayed in what was led to the right one.

Hollow felt cold, they liked cold. 


	3. Play time (part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Wyrm gets to play with hollow
> 
> And meet the Soul Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaayy more baby
> 
> Will make part 2 in the morning, tired, Goodnight, sorry this is so short

Hollow had taken the baby Wyrm to the palace gardens, the little one was so full of energy, despite obviously being starved.

(This would permanently stunt the little one’s growth, which would carry over into their transformation into the Pale King)

Luckily, Hollow brought snacks, but the baby was too busy playing in the moss to care about their hunger. Plus, they couldn’t eat plants, or anything made with plants, they are a carnivore, like all Wyrms are. The little one chirped happily as they slithered into a pile of moss that was drenched in cold water, rolling around in it. Tiny wings buzzed a bit, the little one couldn’t fly with them though, they were far to small, too thin.   
  
  
(Wyrms used to be able to fly, but once larger beasts too control of the skies, the Wyrms moved to the ground for safety, and after thousands of years their wings de-evolved until they were useless.) 

Hollow gave a soundless laugh at the little ones antics, and then they hear shuffling behind them. They knew that angry mumble and the annoying buzz of unstable soul anywhere. It was the Soul Master, what a pointless title.   
  


They turned to see him, their body shielding the baby Wyrm from view, the little one had felt something was wrong when a new scent appeared. They slithered over to Hollow, staying coiled in a threat display near them. They could tell that Hollow didn’t like this person, and they felt a strange resentment towards the Soul Master for reasons unknown.   
  


“Where is his majesty?” Soul Master demanded more than asked.

‘Father is not king anymore.’ Hollow signed, ‘If you are here to request something you have to talk to Ghost.’

”I am not here for them, I’m here for your father.”   
  


‘I do not know father’s location. Please leave.’

”Not until I have spoken with him.” Soul Master moved closer to Hollow

The baby Wyrm Hissed loudly, and summoned a weapon to shoot towards the Soul Master.


	4. Play time (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby wyrm gets to beat up the soul master everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uuuhhhhh
> 
> idk how to do fight scenes :)

The weapon scraped across Soul Master’s arm, he looked at the tiny Wyrm.

“What’s this? A pet?”

‘It doesn’t concern you. Now leave.’ Hollow signed

“Well, it just attacked me. So I think,” The Soul Master moved closer to the baby wyrm, “it does.” He drew soul to him, readying in case the little one attacked again

Hollow Stood up, towering over the Soul Master, letting him know that he wasn’t allowed to get any closer. Hollow narrowed their eyes, the void in their body turned their attempt at a growl into garbled static. They would not let Soul Master harm anyone, everyone knew what he did to the bugs in the sanctum, especially not the past version of their father. The baby hissed at Soul master, Hollow quickly turned and picked them up, it wouldn’t do to let this little one attack again ether, the little wyrm squeaked.

They wiggled around in Hollow’s grip, and let out a click after a moment, they used soul to portal out of Hollow’s hand, then coiled around their left leg. They’d glare at the stranger who dared make the tall one feel uncomfortable, if they had eyes.

“That little one has a good amount of soul. Portals take quite some energy.” Soul Master said, the little one hissed at him for the umpteenth time that hour.

Hollow began to sign again, ‘I’m asking you to leave the palace grounds. I won’t ask again. You know you’re not allowed here.’They had been trying to be polite, but they didn’t like his tone. ‘I have all the authority necessary to call the guards.’

“Fine, I’ll go.” He said, “but I haven’t given up!” He teleported away.

Hollow sighed a static filled sigh, what a handful. The Baby wyrm uncoiled, chirping at Hollow, _what an absolute handful_.

The little one squeaked, the end of their tail moving back and forth happily, they protected the tall! They really wanted to go back to playing, but the tall sounds tired. Where does Tall sleep? They consulted what little foresight they had, then nipped the end of something soft, and opened a portal behind them, chirping through the fabric for Hollow to follow them.

Hollow sighed again, complying and going through the portal, it was a guest room close to theirs. At least the little one tried, Hollow shook their head, they left the room, causing the little wyrm to chirp in confusion. Were they not tired? Why did they waste so much breath if they were not tired?

They stayed in the room, they didn’t like the lack of scent in the room, the tall one must’ve left, it was so hard to hear them walk. There were barely any vibrations ether, the baby wyrm chirped, their small voice bounced off the wall, they were alone now. They don’t like being alone, so they tried to find their new friend.

They heard clicking and skittering not far off, so they turned and tried to navigate to it, they ran into…something… it was cold, and hard. The skittering was above them, and they wanted to know what was causing it, they tried to slither up the object in their path.

They could smell a new scent, they recognized it, it was the one who made the Tall one upset earlier. They turned around and hissed.

“Now now… I won’t hurt you.” The person said

They didn’t believe him, they weren’t physically powerful, but they could use magic to an extent, an extent for a wyrm anyways. They summoned whatever weapon would come to them, they felt the ground move as the Soul master came froward.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hollow had told Ghost and their father that the Soul Master was in the palace, and Ghost had instantly taken off to find him. No one liked him. Ghost dashed trough halls, having heard commotion a few levels down, they ran and ran down to where the noise came from. They saw Soul Master on the ground, near dead, and a hissing baby wyrm. They would arrest Soul Master, but he had teleported away before Ghost got there.

They turned to the small wyrm, looking at them curiously, it didn’t take long for Hollow and Idarius to catch up to Ghost. Hollow went over to the little one and picked them up, checking for injury, they found a few scrapes, but nothing major.

The little wyrm, however, was very tired from overusing their magic, and fell asleep in Hollow’s arm.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t knnooowwww
> 
> I noticed that I said the baby Wyrm had no eyes, but still noticed that Hornet was wearing red...I don’t have an explanation for this other than continuity error, but Murderbirb does!
> 
> Murderbirb notes: Foresight works differently when the wyrms are still, well, wyrms. It allows them to see as if they had eyes, but normally, it isn’t that strong of sight. Due to baby Wyrms age, they could only see for a second and PK and Hornet were just blurry colors. Elder wyrms, however, are normally able to see perfectly clear and for as long as they need. When PK turned into a bug, he also weakened his foresight. Not only was he able to see less in one vision, but he couldn’t control how far in the future the vision was.


End file.
